


Café Date feat. WIL + KYO

by Roimata



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roimata/pseuds/Roimata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wil starts his new job at local café when he meets a customer that has been supposedly stood up by their date, and the longer that customer stays at the café that harder it becomes for Wil to not fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Date feat. WIL + KYO

                Wil stretched out the collar of his shirt as he leaned against the bar of the café. It was the first time wearing something so formal for a part-time job, but the work he performed was the same as his past jobs. Wil often had a tough time keeping jobs. He wasn’t scared to talk or interact with people, though he preferred not to, his voice has just always been naturally quiet. This often made it hard for others to hear him and it often upset his bosses to the point where he was eventually fired. It was disheartening. He really needed money for school.

                “Hey! Don’t lean!” one of the shift managers yelled.

                Wil straightened up and walked over to a new customer, “Welcome! What can I start you off with?”

                Wil watched as the man with overgrown and unruly brown hair stared at his phone. He didn’t bother to say another word so he wouldn’t disturb the customer, but he couldn’t help but stare. Even though the customer’s hair seemed wild it was well kept and looked soft to touch. The blue shirt they wore fit them tightly showing off the toned chest underneath. Wil couldn’t help but feel blood rush to his cheeks. He quickly shook his head and shifted his weight to his other foot to break out of the trance. That’s when the man looked up.

                “Oh! I’m sorry!” the man practically yelled, “I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

                “It’s fine. May I get a drink for you?” Wil asked, nervousness creeping up his spine.

                “A white chocolate mocha sounds awesome!” They beamed, “Oh, make that two. I’m expecting someone.”

                Wil nodded and walked away to make the drinks. A minute or so later he returned with two hot mochas and set them carefully down on the table, “Are you ready to order or would you like to wait for the other person?”

                A minute of silence passed before the customer looked up, “Ah! I’m sorry. I barely heard you. I’d prefer to wait.”

                Wil smiled and walked away to take someone else’s order. A few minutes later he returned to take the customer’s order but the other party still hadn’t arrived. This scenario happened several more times until twenty minutes passed. With each question the man grew increasingly frustrated. He eventually turned his phone off and angrily drilled his fingers on the table. The mocha he had ordered had become empty. The only trace was a small amount of whipped cream on the man’s upper lip, which Wil found a bit cute.

                Yuu, a co-worker of Wil’s, watched from beside the bar. He had worked at the café for nearly a year and knew the regular customers. The one Wil attended was one he didn’t like to work for that much, a flirtatious, promiscuous high school graduate that somehow made it into law school. As Yuu’s thoughts turned him steadily more irritated he noticed the shift manager starting to observe Wil as well.

                “You didn’t tell Wil about Kyo did you?” Yuu asked.

                “Nope,” the shift manager responded simply. Yuu rolled his eyes.

                “Excuse me, sir, would you like anything else?” Wil’s nervousness had shot up high as he continued to ask this question to the customer. He wondered if they had been stood up.

                “No! I would not like anything else right now!” Kyo said, almost in a scream, and then rubbed his face. “I’m sorry. I was supposed to meet with my date but they’re not showing up apparently.” Kyo turned to Wil and gave a weak smile.

                “I-I’m sorry to hear that,” Wil murmured, his heart feeling heavy for the man, and picked up the untouched mocha on the other side of the table, “If you need someon-something! If you need something please call on me.”

                As Wil threw away the drink Kyo called for him, “I suppose I’ll get something for taking up so much of your time today. I’ll have the chicken salad sandwiches please.”

                “They’ll be right out,” Wil mumbled. He felt his whole body begin to lock up. Ever since he saw that customer he had been feeling nothing but desire for him. Desire to know about him. Desire to comfort him more. Desire to see his shirt taken off. Wil shook his head hard as he set the ticket on the counter for the chef to look at. _This isn’t the time._ He thought to himself.

                Another forty minutes passed and Kyo still sat in the café. He ordered a soda to drive away the taste of the mocha as he ate and spent the time casually looking at his phone. He started small conversations with Wil, trivial ones. Ones that Wil would forget by the end of the day.  Wil didn’t know why they man had suddenly started talking to him. He pondered this thought as he brought the man’s meal ticket and set it on the table.

                “So, I come here a lot but I’ve never seen you before. I’m guessing you’re new?” the man asked.

                “Yes,” Will said quietly.

                “You seem to know what you’re doing. Where did you come from?”

                “Oh, another restaurant.”

                “Hm? What happened with that job?”

                “They…were letting people go.”

                “Ah, so you were fired. Haha, don’t worry I’ve gotten fired from plenty of jobs myself.” the man chuckled and instead of it grating Wil’s ears like he expected it felt oddly soothing, “Well, you can go ahead and attend to the other customers. I have to dig my money out.”

                Wil did just that and was surprised to return an empty table. He picked up the money, exact change, and the receipt. As he did he realized something was written on the back:

_The name’s Kyo. 090-xxxx-##3X._

                Wil’s face immediately turned beet red, resulting in stifled laughter from Yuu. Wil dropped the paper and nearly fell over trying to catch it. He shakily slipped the receipt into his pocket, trying his to keep his composure, but he was obviously failing.

                “Well, I guess he’ll know about Kyo soon enough,” Yuu muttered with a slight grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been terribly negligent of my two previous stories, and I'm really sorry for that. I plan to work on my Noragami story this week so please enjoy this short story! Thank you.


End file.
